


Waiting

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I was doubting my existence when I wrote this, I was in a cafe when I wrote this, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song Doubt (from Blurryface album).





	

A spotlight pours down upon me  
All else black  
Nothing that can be seen  
Except for me.

Resisting the pull to hide  
Run  
Cry  
Scream  
I wait.

And I wait  
For the show  
The punchline  
The applause  
The praise  
The curtain to fall.

But nothing.

And the silence is deafening.  
The anticipation is crumbling my edges.  
The frustration is curling my skin.

I'm waiting  
Hanging  
Hurting  
For what?  
  
What if nothing comes  
And I'm still waiting  
In the spotlight  
Poised  
For  
Nothing  
At  
All

.


End file.
